Mineral Town Girls' Claire's Story
by vampirianhime
Summary: Claire and her older brother have been living in Mineral Town for a long time. Now she is starting to remember the past she so despretly wanted to forget.ClairexRick and MaryxOC. Harvest moon belongs to Natsume, only OC's belong to me.


I hadn't thought that as everyday passes till my only loves comes to me that my heart would change. All I know is that now I know I love him, more than I have felt for anyone else.

Pt. 1

The smell of my brother's cooking came up through the floor. I got up and stretched.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. My long golden yellow hair and blue eyes stared back at me.

"I look horrible in the morning," I sighed.

I brushed my hair thoroughly and dressed myself.

"Claire," my brother called up to me.

"I'm coming," I called.

My name is Claire and I live in a place called Mineral Town with my older brother Toby. We lost our parents when we were young so we came here to live with our grandmother. She died a year ago from old age.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. Mary was sitting at the table with a smile on my brother.

"Hello Claire," Mary smiled.

Mary is my brother's girlfriend. It seems they became a couple after Gray ran after my friend Lucia. She has long black hair and wears glasses that cover her dark brown eyes. There is a library here in town that she runs.

"Hi," I said sitting down opposite her.

Though she is nice she made me mad for trying to hurt my very best friend.

"Here you two go," my brother said putting eggs on our plates.

My brother is a calm person who is really good at cooking. Ever since we were young he has had to cook for us and has gotten really good at it.

"Thank you big brother," I smiled.

"Yes thank you Toby," Mary said.

Mary has been coming around often since they became a couple. I don't mind it at all. If my brother is happy then that is all that matters.

I ate my breakfast and ran out to work in the field.

Our field is small but it gives us really good crops since our farm is mostly for growing crops.

"Hey Claire," Lucia called walking by.

Lucia is my closest friend here. Though she was really reserved when she first came here she's opened up more. I think it's because of Gray though.

"Hi Lucia," I exclaimed.

"You're working hard," she smiled.

"Yep, you aren't the only farmer here you know," I smiled.

Gray came up to us,

"Hi Lucia, hi Claire." He said giving Lucia a kiss.

"Hi Gray," I smiled and Lucia blushed.

They look happy together,

I sighed as they walked away.

I want to be happy too but I know that I have no chance with Jack. Even if I try but I will try. It's the only way to hold me together.

I finished my work and walked to where Rick and I usually meet.

Rick is a friend of mine as well. He is in love with a childhood friend called Karen and she is my rival in love for Jack. Though Jack is completely interested in Karen.

I sat down and took out my journal to write.

Dear Diary,

Today is a nice Spring morning with only a light breeze. I finished my work on the farm for the morning so I feel like waiting for Rick. Maybe we can form a plan to break Karen and Jack up.

It hurts to think about Jack and Karen. Them being together feeling like I am betrayed though we were never a couple. I remember hearing Jack about how he wanted to take it to the next level with Karen once and that felt like my heart was being ripped out.

Oh Mary and my brother are doing well together. They really do make a nice couple, so do Lucia and Gray. Ann and Cliff would make a good couple but they of course they are too shy of each other.

Oh here comes Rick.

Claire Over and Out.

Rick walked over and sat next to me.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," He said.

Rick is a tall man with long golden brown hair and his glasses cover his dark brown eyes. He loves eggs and chickens and is over protective of his little sister. When I look at him he makes me think of my brother.

"So where shall we begin?" I asked.

"I heard that they are on a date near mother's hill at the lake." Rick stated with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Then shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and we walked to the lake.

There was a bush close enough for us to hear their conversation but far enough so they can't see us.

"It's such a nice day," Karen said with a smile.

"Yes, I always love coming to the lake here." Jack smiled as well.

I remember when he told me that. We, my brother and I, had just came here. Jack and Mayor Thomas were the first people we met aside our grandmother. That day was the first time I felt affection for Jack started.

"Claire don't worry," brother said to calm my crying.

"We're both together, no one can separate us." Brother cooed on and on.

I nodded my head as we got off the train.

It was after our parents funeral. We were always together and I didn't want big brother to leave my side.

"Ah, there you two are. You're Lucy's grandchildren right," a big old man asked.

"Yes," big brother said.

"I am Thomas and I have come to take you to your grandmother's." he said and we followed.

"I have a nephew around your guys age." He said to make light conversation.

I held onto brothers hand tightly out of fear and depression. When I was young I was really attached to mother and father. Being so close to brother like that may have caused him distress now that I look back on it.

We reached our grandmother's little farm where she was outside watering a mini garden near the house.

"Ah, Claire and Toby you two have grown a lot." She exclaimed with pleasure to see us,

"Yes," was what brother could say.

I didn't talk much when I first came here. Actually brother said I didn't talk at all when mother and father died. It was when Jack talked to me and helped me out.

"You're Claire right," a boy asked.

I nodded and went back to looking at the lake.

"I am Jack," he went on.

I just continued to stare at the water.

"I guess you don't talk huh?" He asked.

No words came from my mouth.

"Do you like to look at the still water? I know I do. It feels like it calms me. That's why I have come here since coming here." He said.

"Why do you talk to me?" I asked.

"So you can talk," he teased.

"I don't want to talk to you so do you talk to me?" I asked.

"Well I want to talk to you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you and I are the same." He stated and sat down on the ground.

I followed suit too.

He taught me a lot about the town. Every day was fun. I learned about him a lot from not what he told me but what he said or talked about. Like he liked to fish, play pranks and just help all the farmers out in the town. In that aspect he didn't change at all.

"Claire come here," Jack called pointing to a fish.

"Why do you want me to see a fish?" I asked.

"It's cool, I love fish. Catching and eating them is the best." He smiled.

He likes fish ran through my head until I decided to see what would happen when I caught a fish and gave it to him. All the one's I caught were small so I could only do little to them.

"Jack," I called.

"Claire what's the matter?" He asked.

Since I never called to him he was surprised to see me even call his name.

"Here," I said handing him the fish.

"Wow!" He exclaimed taking it.

That was when I really felt the tinge of love in my heart. At first I really didn't want to get close to anyone since losing my parents hurt a lot. My love for Jack helped me a lot.

"Jack," I called but he was talking with Karen.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," brother told me and I did what he said.

That was the first time Karen and Jack came together. Now they are a couple. I want it to be like back then when Jack and I were together a lot.

"Claire," Rick said.

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"They are leaving," he stated.

They left our field of vision and we followed after them,

It was evening now and they seemed to be going their separate ways.

"Well I guess that is it for today. I couldn't get anywhere today. How about you?" Rick asked.

I sighed," Nope there was nothing that came to mind."

Jack doesn't even like fish anymore, was it because of me?

"Then let's meet up together tomorrow again." He said and began to walk away.

"Wait I can't tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, well okay then see you later." He said and walked away.

I can't tomorrow because it is the anniversary of my parents death. Tomorrow is the only day I will think about them and feel a different emotion for someone else.

"Hi Claire," Mary said leaving.

"Hi," I said and she left.

"Claire you went out to spy on Karen and Jack again didn't you?" Brother asked as I walked in.

"So what's it to you?" I asked putting my coat on the coat rack.

"You're just fighting a losing battle." Brother stated.

"I won't think about it tomorrow," I stated.

"Yeah, you can go if you want to." He sighed and I walked upstairs.

I have a secret but I am not ready to say anything about it. The reason I always go to the top of mother's hill and think mother and father is because of what happened the day they died. That day was the same day I stopped talking. Talking would acknowledge what happened. It is something hard to talk about even in my head.

Story is discontinued to further notice. I have to rewrite this story because I lost the files, or deleted them on accident. For now, I can't really rewrite because of a busy schedule, but once i do upload, this chapter will be replaced with my new one. Sorry for the inconvienence (and horrible spelling might I add).


End file.
